


Il a les yeux révolver

by MajasKS



Series: Les Délices du Lutin [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Homosexuality, Jon Snow is a Stark, M/M, Smart Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion's eyes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajasKS/pseuds/MajasKS
Summary: Il avait tiré le premier, entravant son âme. Ou quand les joyaux se confondaient dans ses yeux. (drabble Tyrion/Jon)
Relationships: Tyrion Lannister/Jon Snow
Series: Les Délices du Lutin [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714963
Kudos: 3





	Il a les yeux révolver

Une goutte d'encre, une jade brute ; un lac noir, une marre verte ; un ténébreux, l'autre flamboyant.

La première fois que ces deux prunelles s'étaient imposées à lui, Jon le bâtard se perdait dans la chaleur de la bière noble sur le banc des écuyers en reluquant la famille royale de son œil critique.

Sous la saillie proéminente du front, en plein milieu de l'hideuse face aux courbes biscornues, on eut dit deux joyaux en feux qui observaient le monde d'en haut. Le dédain naturel qu'ils exhalaient formait une aura de puissance autour du petit homme, faisant disparaître le ridicule initial. De quoi faire baisser instinctivement le regard pour quiconque le toisant de front, mais Jon se sentant à l'abri au milieu des petits gens fêtards, il en profitait pour l'observer de tout son saoul.

 _Fascinant_.

Oui, véritablement fascinant. Comment tant d'imperfection, de lignes tordues pouvaient susciter un tel enchantement chez lui, il l'ignorait. Ce dont il était sûr en revanche, c'était de l'intelligence du benjamin Lannister, qui semblait tout voir, tout analyser de ses yeux si singuliers, si vivaces.

Jon se savait hardi, malgré tout ce que pouvaient clamer son impassibilité faciale et l'inexpressivité de ses pupilles de jais. Sans réelle discrétion, il se leva alors tout en faisant mine d'aller prendre l'air, se glissant avec l’aisance des fantômes qu’il côtoyait entres les tablées et les serviteurs pressés.

Lorsqu’il atteignit une alcôve sombre et discrète dans le coin supérieur de la salle, lui permettant de voir la table royale sans être vu, il se sentit défaillir à nouveau.

Il était magnifique.

Non pas magnifique de visage comme ses ainés aux mâchoires carrées et aux prunelles d’olive, non, magnifique de prestance, monarchique comme pas d’eux dans sa petite grandeur et sa savante émanation.

Le cœur du bâtard frémit douloureusement.

**Author's Note:**

> un de ces jours, j'essaierai d'écrire quelque chose de plus long sur ce pairing...  
> en espérant que cet autre drabble soit apprécié !


End file.
